Beast
by silent-insaneminako
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding and cursed by the evil faerie, Akito, Prince Kyo and his servants are turned into demons until the day, a woman returns Kyo's love to break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, its me, Silent-Insane Minako, and this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me 'kay? Okay, this story occurred to me when I viewed Solitary Dreamer's pics on Fruits Basket with Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji as princes, I was so marveled that I decided to dedicate this story to Solitary Dreamer for her awesome artwork. Okay, before I forget, I need to mention that split personality and apologize in advance for my egos; Insane Minako(Im) and Silent Minako(Sm).

Summary: Due to the to a misunderstanding and cursed by the wicked faerie Akito, Prince Kyo and his servants are turned into demons until the day a woman loves the cursed prince in order to break the curse.

Rating: Pg-13 may have some inappropriate language (maybe a lot from Kyo, Uo, and Black Haru)

Chapter 1: The Curse

Once upon a time a long time ago, and when we mean a long time ago , we mea-

Kyo: Will you get on with it?

IM: No, and you can't make me.

Kyo: Grrrrr……..

SM: ( gasps and starts to run to the computer and starts to type like crazy)

Im: No, stop don't list- never mind……You're an idiot Kyo……

Kyo: Am not.

Im: Are too.

Kyo: Am not.

Yuki: Are you going to stop fighting or let Silent Minako continue typing this stupid argument…

Kyo&IM: Shut Up!

SM: Tired…………(passes out)

PLEASE COMMENT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE REAL FIRST CHAPTER!

- silent-insaneminako


	2. Chapter 1 Pt2

Hi, it's me, Silent-Insane Minako, and welcome to true first chapter of the Beast, I would like to apologize for the first ruined chapter no thanks to my insane ego and Kyo. (rolls eyes and sneezes making her split into two: Insane Minako and Silent Minako)

Insane Minako: Ahh. it feels good to be out again, don't you agree Silent Minako?

Silent Minako: (nods and looks around for a chair so she can type)

Summary: Due to the to a misunderstanding and cursed by the wicked faerie Akito, Prince Kyo and his servants are turned into demons until the day a woman loves the cursed prince in order to break the curse.

Rating: Pg-13 may have some inappropriate language (maybe a lot from Kyo, Uo, and Black Haru)

Chapter 1: The Curse

Once upon a time a long time ago, and when we mean a long time ago, we mean very long ago, there was a very peaceful kingdom called Furuba an-

Kyo: Furuba? What kind of a name is that?

SM: (starts to panic) uhhh, well, ummm, it's a uhhhhhhhh, (starts to get dizzy)

IM: Oh, leave her alone. Furuba is the short term for Fruits Basket, you idiot.

Kyo: I'm not an idiot, I just didn't know that's all. Geez, I'm sorry…

and was ruled by a very kind king and queen, and everybody in this kingdom was very happy and positive most of the time. Then the queen had a son, and the king named his son Kyo, after one of his oldest friends, Kyoko Honda, a famous demon slayer. The prince was raised to very happy and everybody loved Prin-

Akito: Everybody? I don't love that sick MONSTER!

IM: Hey! What gives you the right to interrupt Silent Minako's writing?

Akito: Heh, likes she's gonna do anything about it. Look at her, she can't even speak up for herself, much less pick up a fork…

IM: Why you!(grabs Akito and tosses her in a wooden crater) Nobody insults my little twin sis, got that?

And everybody loved Prince Kyo very much. One day, when Kyo was four, he was playing in the forest that surrounded the castle, separating it from the villages. He was playing with one of the castle's staff children, Yuki, when he was pounced by a wolf pup. Happy to have another playmate, Kyo and Yuki played with the pup until it was time to go home. But the pup, will not stop following them until Kyo decided to take it with him. His parents quickly agreed to let him keep the wolf, and so he named it, Akira, since it was a female. Akira was very playful to others around, but very protective and loyal to the prince and always stayed by his side including when he was asleep.

But in his 7th birthday, a plague of illness came and claimed the lives of many, including the king and queen, leaving Kyo an orphaned child and ruler of Furuba.

SM: ( stops typing and sniffs a little with tears swelling in her worried stormy-gray eyes)sniff, sniff

IM: Awww, don't cry sis, I know it's sad, but if we continue to stop, people will lose interest in this story.( hugs SM and pats her in the head)

SM: (stops whimpering, takes a deep breath, and continues to type)

Stricken with grief and despair, Prince Kyo locked himself most of the time in his room and cried on Akira's fur as she tried to comfort him from his loss. But the loss of his parents had left an empty void of sadness in his heart. He began to distance himself from his playmates and castle staff most of the time except for Akira who was of course, always by his side.

When he was ten, he and Akira, where taking a daily walk around his dead mother's rose garden, when an old woman appeared and asked for a rose. Not wanting to depart himself from one, he gently refused and offered her a ruby instead. But the old woman still wanted a rose and said she will not leave until she obtained one. Angry at her response, he ordered his guards to take her away. Before they can place their hands on her, she removed her disguise, revealing her true self, the infamous evil faerie Akito.

Kyo: Holy- (stops and looks at IM, who's giving him a death glare)

Holy Moley…

IM: (nods in consent)

SM: (still types)

The prince and his guards stood in awe as the faerie stood before them with a frown on her face.

" Foolish Prince", she said as she stroked the petals of one of the roses. Suddenly Akira jumped out from behind Kyo and growled protectively, which made Akito frown even more." You…you wretched beast, I thought I got rid of you six years ago when I left you here in the forest to starve to death…" Turning to the prince she began," You are so selfish that you rather give an old woman a jewel instead of rose. And with that, I curse you, the fiendish wolf, and the inhabitants of this castle to become demons with animal forms, until there is a day when a young maiden will come and you will come to love her, but, she has to return your love when you present a rose to her, and if she returns your love, the curse will broken and you and your people will be able to become humans again. And if not, well, I hope you're looking forward for a miserable immortal life." Cackling like the evil faerie she was, Akito waved her hand and disappeared leaving the prince and his guards with wide eyes.

"Are you sure, Your Highness, that the faerie will curses all of us in the castle?" asked his former playmate, Yuki, who was now studying to become a psychiatrist. The prince slowly nodded his head as he stared blankly into the floor of the throne room. Hatori and his wife, Kana were examining him for any signs of health problems, while their daughter Kisa played with young royal comedian, Momiji. " Oh no", cried Ayame, Yuki's older brother who designed the royal wardrobe. "What is it, Aaya?" asked the royal author, Shigure, who happened to appear out of nowhere. '' If we're going to turn into demons, I'll have to start the whole wardrobe all over again!" he replied placing his head in one of his assistant, Mine's shoulders." Isn't that a good thing, boss?" she asked. That seemed to have cheered off Ayame, because now he felt a new flame of passion for designing new clothes, especially for women. " Your Highness" Prince Kyo looked up as the captain of the Royal Guards, Hatsuharu, walked up and stood before him.

" What's wrong, Haru?", asked the prince with a worried look on his face. " It's Hiro, he has a fever. And what's worse is that his eyes and hair are changing colors…."

Then that's when Kisa screamed……………..

SM: (pants as she finishes typing) I'm so sleepy……….

IM: I like to say sorry for the cliffhanger but it's one in the morning and it's raining and cold outside.

Kyo: So? Do you think they will care?

SM: (shakes her head and looks up with big puppy eyes) Do you umm, care?

IM: Aw, you started to back talk to him. I'm so proud…(hugs her twin)

Kyo: (rolls his eyes and notices that the wooden crater in which IM stuffed Akito in is empty) Oh, crap…

Akito: (appears with a knife and tries to stab SM, but is stopped by IM, who punches her and ties her up in a chair with chains.)

Please comment, and I'll try to update soon!

-silent-insaneminako


	3. Chpt2 The transformation

Hi, it's me, Silent-Insane Minako, with the 2nd chapter to this Beauty and the Beast, Furuba style! When you were last here, Akito had escaped wanting to hurt one of my altered egos, Silent Minako, but was stopped by my other ego, Insane Minako and tied her up in a chair with chains. (laughs and gets the hiccups and splits into two once more)

IM: Ahh, still love it when we get to step out right, sis?

SM: (nods and sits down and starts to type)

Kyo: I'm not surprised, seeing how you are all crazy…

IM: What was that, you stupid cat?

Kyo: I am not stupid!

IM: (ignores Kyo, waves a hand, and a portal door appears)

Kyo: What's that? (scared and nervous)

IM: Oh, this? Nothing, just the door to our dimension to a friend of ours, and guess what? She's coming to visit!

(Both IM and SM smile, hug each other and fuse to make Silent-Insane Minako, who walks up to the portal door and knocks)

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

(silence for a couple of seconds)

Kyo: Looks like nobo-

(suddenly the door opens and a black haired, green-eyed girl with fox ears and a tail peeks in)

Girl: Somebody knocked? Oh, hi Minako! 

SIM: Azumi! (tackles her best friend to the ground)

Azumi: Minako! How r u?

SIM: I'm like physically fine and mentally ill, but u already knew that.

Kyo: (mutters to himself) who could miss that…

Azumi: That's not very nice to say, Kyo-kun.

(SIM sneezes and splits into two again, IM fixing tea, SM typing, and Azumi torturing Akito)

IM: On with the story!

Summary: Due to the to a misunderstanding and cursed by the wicked faerie Akito, Prince Kyo and his servants are turned into demons until the day a woman loves the cursed prince in order to break the curse.

Rating: Pg-13 may have some inappropriate language (maybe a lot from Kyo, Uo, and Black Haru)

Chapter 2:  The Transformation

Then that's when Kisa screamed……………..

They all turned and stared in disbelief as two ears with stripes (tiger ears), replaced her two human ears and took place on the top of her head, while a tail pop out from under her dress.

"Kisa!" cried Kana, as she and Hatori rushed to their daughter while she started to cry.

"It's the damn curse! It's already started!" Yuki said as Kisa's mother tried to comfort her by hugging her while Hatori examined her. Suddenly there was another scream and it came out from Momiji who now sported two bunny ears and a fluffy cottontail. " Wahhhh, I don't wanna be a rabbit", he said whimpering as his ears twitched. Kyo stood up and walked up to Kisa, who was struggling from her mother's grasp, and called to her. " Kisa…" Kisa looked up and the prince noted how her eyes changed from brown to golden. Turning away, Kyo noticed that his loyal companion was nowhere to be seen. Not wanting to seem heartless, he turned to the present castle staff and said, " Okay, I need you to evacuate most of the staff now, before the curse is brought out on them and tell them to go to the villages and to never come back." "But you Highness" began Hatori, but stopped as his daughter whimpered. " Hatori, I need you here, but I also can't afford to have you cursed as well, besides Kisa needs you here…" , replied his prince.

Hatori sighed fully knowing that Kyo was right, he couldn't leave now that Kisa was cursed.

IM: Another cliffhanger, I'm sorry, but apparently SM is low in her blood sugar so we'll have to leave it here until she has more energy to wri-

Kyo: You mean, we have to wait until the only person with enough sanity reenergizes herself to continue this lame story?

Azumi: I don't mind, I'll be happy as long as I get to torture Akito with IM!

SM: ( groggily gets up and wavers around before passing out and landing on Kyo, making him turn into a cat) zzzzzzzzzz…

Kyo: XX


	4. Regrets and forgiveness

Hi, it's me, Silent-Insane Minako, with my one of my best buds Azumi who at the moment is still tormenting Akito. Anyways, where we last left our story, it goes that Kyo and his castle being cursed and all, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro are now transforming into their animal humanoid demon forms ( their zodiac forms). Unfortunately, Kyo wants most of his people to leave and not come back so they won't be cursed as well… wow, how smart for a ten year old… Well now he has to try to solve or adapt to the curse…Oh, and Akito is actually a woman, heh, weird, I know, read the Manga! . 

Summary: Due to the to a misunderstanding and cursed by the wicked faerie Akito, Prince Kyo and his servants are turned into demons until the day a woman loves the cursed prince in order to break the curse.

Rating: Pg-13 may have some inappropriate language (maybe a lot from Kyo, Uo, and Black Haru)

Chapter 3: Regrets and forgiveness…

. " Hatori, I need you here, but I also can't afford to have you cursed as well, besides Kisa needs you here…" , replied his prince.

Hatori sighed fully knowing that Kyo was right, he couldn't leave now that Kisa was cursed. Looking up, he could only nod making Kyo feel a little relieved. Remembering about Akira, Kyo started to walk off, leaving the doctor, his wife and their daughter with the now whimpering Momiji, while Hatsuharu left to give his soldiers the order to evacuate the people and Ayame and Mine discussing the designs of some outfits with the help of Shigure. And Yuki to walk off, to study his books, hoping that he might be able to help Kisa somehow.

As Kyo walked around the halls of the south wing, he noticed that there were some broken furniture like chairs and small tables lying around. Growing concern but not wanting to give up his search for his friend, he continued forward. As he approached the corner, he heard broken glass coming from his father's old study room. Rushing inside, he found books, papers, chairs all scattered around. But what startled him more was a figure that was causing it all…Akira.

The wolf now had grown much bigger about the size of a bear (how about the size of Kilala/ Kirara from Inuyasha only now she can carry about five people); her fur was now longer and furrier. Her eyes were from brown to deep blue with dark pupils and her fangs and claws were sharper and pointier. " A-a-akira?" said Kyo nervously, while trying to hide the fear in his voice. Akira turned sharply and gave out a loud snarl making Kyo take two steps back. But seeing her like this, Kyo knew it wasn't the time to act like a coward. Taking a deep breath, he said in a low voice, " Akira, come here, it's okay. I'm not afraid, I just can't stand to see what that terrible curse is doing to you and everyone…" he trailed off, as he now tried to keep himself from bursting into tears. He looked down to the ground, clenched his fist and bit his lip.

Akira whined, making the unshed tears appear. Falling in his knees, he started to sob. Akira walked over and began to lick his tears away. With that, Kyo latched himself to her and buried his face her fur, holding on to her tightly as if afraid she will escape him. "I-I'm, s-s-sorry, I-I-I never meant for you or anybody to get involved in this. I should be the one who should suffer not you…" he manage to say between sobs. Mainly he would think that Akira would not understand, but deep in his heart, he knew that she forgave him and still wanted to be his friend. Smiling softly after a few moments after he stopped crying, he whispered, " Akira, do you think anybody would love me after I turn into a demon?" After a brief moment of silence, Akira licked his cheek that told him the answer and he smiled to himself and for the first time since his parent's death, he fell asleep without any regrets.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Hatsuharu walked past people who were being lead away by the soldiers, to the back. As he reached a bed in which he had left his younger brother Hiro, he heard his sibling complain to the nurse, who was serving him a snack, about the noise of all the evacuations, which made the nurse seem a little agitated.

"Hiro…" started Hatsuharu making the young boy turn with wide eyes. Taking the interruption as a sign of escape, the nurse scurried off to attend another patient leaving the two brothers alone. Hiro frowned and crossing his arms in front of his chest he asked " What do you want Haru?" The captain sighed and sat on the foot of the bed and fixed his sight on the wall before replying, " It's Kisa…" Jumping up and grabbing his brother by his shoulders, Hiro yelled, " What happened, tell me! "

" She's been cursed as well as Momiji…" was the answer. "Is she okay?" asked the now worried six year old. (Uggghhh, I forgot to write their ages…grrr, I'm such an idiot…well let's see Momiji is six as well as Hiro, while Kisa is five) Hatsuharu nodded and stood up before nodding. Giving his sibling a 'later' wave with his hand, he walked off to give his report to his prince, leaving Hiro to sulk and worry at the same time.

In another part of the castle, Ayame, Shigure, and Mine were now drinking tea, when all the sudden Mine cried out making the two gentlemen ( yeah…right) to direct their attention at her transformation: ruby eyes, longer black hair with red tips, claws and fangs, pointed ears, and a heart marking just below her right eye. " Mine!" cried out Ayame, rushing to his assistance's side. Afraid to use her voice at the moment, she could only nod to reassure her boss that she was okay minus the transformation. " Oh Mine, my true faithful assistant, look how that wretched curse left you." he said with animated tears and hugging his friend close. Shigure, who was watching the whole thing just had to say something to ruin the moment, like always. " But Aaya, it did nothing wrong but give her more beauty, curves and look at that adorable heart!" Turning to face the author with a shocked expression, the wardrobe designer replied, " 'Gure, you dare cheat on me by hitting on my assistant, how could you? " Shigure started to shake his head to keep himself from smirking, " Aaya, how could you think I will cheat on you?" The two friends looked at each other, and you can even see a sakura background around them as they smiled before giving each other thumbs up and yelling " Yes!" while Mine slightly smiled.

Meanwhile, back in the throne room, Hatori was now waiting for Kana, who had taken both Kisa and Momiji to take a nap after their scary transformation. Sighing, he wondered where the prince was at, since he gave Haru the order to evacuate most of the castle staff who weren't cursed yet. Then he realized that the prince was cursed and could be in danger after transforming. Seeing Kana returning, he told her about his thought and she nodded before telling him he be careful as he searched for the prince. Taking his wife into his arms, he kissed her for luck before turning to leave, but not before taking Yuki with him, who had now entered the room defeated from his searching.

In the deceased king's old study room, Kyo was still asleep with Akira as a giant fluffy pillow. He was sleeping without any nightmares for a while, until Akito' s words rang through his head…

'

" Foolish Prince…' ' I curse you…"

Kyo found himself in a dark place, he looked around frightened. All of the sudden, Akito appeared before him, giving him and evil grin. " What do you want, Kyo asked angrily, no longer afraid.

" Ah, I see you manage to have the courage to ask me such a bold question", she said still grinning, " I've come to tell you that even though you and the ones that remain in the castle by the time the sun rises tomorrow will be the ones cursed…" Kyo felt a bit relieved since he knew that some of his staff is already demons, but then he realized it was too easy. "Why are you making it too simple?" This question seemed to make Akito frown," Simple, you say? I'm afraid not! You and your people will turn into animals of your forms every new moon and you the prince will suffer the most as the cat, for you will have another form that will appear when you remove these beads made from human bones" Suddenly a bracelet made out of beads appeared on his left wrist. "Oh, and in order to break the curse, the girl will also have to accept your second form or you will all suffer for eternity", and once more she cackled before fading away, making Kyo awake with a jolt.

Okay, here's the 4th chapter, and I feel a lot better since I'm done with and all…(sneezes and splits into two and both SM and IM join Azumi in the torture of Akito while Kyo is still K.O. from SM's landing on him.

Next chapter my other pal Suyumi will come and join us! Oh and don't forget to sign yourselves up for the Akito Bashing chapter! I have some signed up so thanks!

Next Chapter for 'Beast':

" Ahhhh, Kagura, noooooooo!"

" Come back here my love, you'll get your clothes dirty!"

- silent-insaneminako


	5. The result of the curse

Hi, it's me, Silent-Insane Minako, with my one of my best buds Azumi who at the moment is still tormenting Akito, who apparently still out to get me…. (sighs)

Anyway, I would like to apologize for taking so long in updating. Been to busy with schoolwork, family, babysitting, and keeping up with my story is really not easy when you don't have a lot of time in your hands…. Anyways, I'd like to say thanks to the people who sign themselves up for the for Akito Bashing chapter!

I still need a couple of people, and I'm starting to work on the chapter so please don't forget to sign yourselves up! I'll allow about 15 people and it might even have a sequel chapter to it! Anyway, back to the story, Kyo was visited by Akito in his dream and told him about the true nature of the curse, Mine was turn into a demon, Hiro found out about Kisa's condition and worries.

Azumi: Don't worry Minako.

Minako: I wish I would, but just so tired and can't disappoint any readers can I?

(Kyo, who had woken up after the last chapter, is now holding a bag of ice to stop his headache)

Kyo: it's not like you haven't already….

(Azumi sends him a death glare and he shuts up. Suddenly a portal door appears surprising Azumi and Minako. There's a knock and Minako scrambles to answer it. As she opens the door, she gets tackled by a girl with waist long cloudy blue hair, hazel eyes, and two swords strapped on her back)

: Minako! Hi, sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?

Minako&Azumi: Suyumi! You're here!

(the three pals hug each other, talk about their present lives, Minako splits into Silent Minako, who takes her usual post in front of the computer while Insane Minako pesters Kyo, and Azumi and Suyumi pester the rest of the cast)

IM: On with the story!

(SM starts to type)

Summary: Due to the to a misunderstanding and cursed by the wicked faerie Akito, Prince Kyo and his servants are turned into demons until the day a woman loves the cursed prince in order to break the curse.

Rating: Pg-13 may have some inappropriate language (maybe a lot from Kyo, Uo, and Black Haru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and if I did, I'll have Rin with a good personality…

Chapter 4: The result of the curse…

"Why are you making it too simple?" This question seemed to make Akito frown,

"Simple, you say? I'm afraid not! You and your people will turn into animals of your forms every new moon and you the prince will suffer the most as the cat, for you will have another form that will appear when you remove these beads made from human bones" Suddenly a bracelet made out of beads appeared on his left wrist. "Oh, and in order to break the curse, the girl will also have to accept your second form or you will all suffer for eternity", and once more she cackled before fading away, making Kyo awake with a jolt.

Hatori and Yuki where now in the south wing when they stopped. Broken chairs, vases, portraits were scattered all around. "Hatori…" began Yuki, but stopped when two figures emerge from the king's study room. At first they relaxed when they see the prince then they stiffen when Akira appeared behind him.

Kyo had just woken from his encounter with Akito, and he was very edgy and wasn't in the mood to bump into anyone. But his wish never came as he spotted Yuki and Hatori standing there with surprised and shocked looks on their faces. At first Kyo was confused at their looks, then he realized that Akira was behind him, he chuckled. " It's okay, it's only Akira!" he said trying to reassure them. Hatori and Yuki nodded and felt less nervous of the now demon wolf.

"Your Highness, are you all right?" asked Yuki as they exited the south wing and now stood outside in the gardens. Kyo turned and gave his childhood friend a sad smile, " Don't worry about me Yuki, I'm okay…" he trailed off as he returned his gaze to the roses. Hatori then turned and said something about checking on Hiro, so he went back inside leaving the two boys to look at his retreating figure.

Yuki sighed as the silence that surrounded them thickened. "I apologize for being rude Your Highness, but I have my studies to attend to…" and with that he left the young prince and his demonic wolf in the gardens. Kyo, now standing alone, watched the sky as the clouds gathered, and a light rain began to fall but soon stopped.

It was silent, but it didn't last long as a voice called Kyo, making him flinch with fear. "Kyo, my love, darling!" Kyo slowly turned and saw a girl with brown hair and gray eyes running towards him wearing a maid's outfit. " Ahhhh, Kagura, noooooooo!" was all he could say before he started to run around the now muddy garden. " Come back here my love, you'll get your clothes dirty!" she said as she started to chase after him.

Akira, who knew this will get ugly, hid herself among the bushes and watched the chase with an amuse look in her eyes. All the sudden a teenage girl appeared wearing an identical maid outfit appeared. " Kagura! What are you doing to the prince?" asked the teen as they started another lap. Kagura stopped and looked at her feet with an embarrassed look on her face. " I'm sorry, Rin…" and she was told to go to the kitchens immediately. Kyo sighed as Kagura ran off to her sister Rin, who stood with a grim look on her face.

Once again he stood alone, when he felt the waves of pain and changing hit him. He fell on his knees and began to pant, he felt like he was drowning. Akira, sensing Kyo's distress, was by his side the moment he was on his knees. She whined as he started to cry. Kyo felt something inside him split into two. He knew what it was, his soul. Suddenly Akito's words rang through his head again; 'You the prince will suffer the most as the cat, for you will have another form that will appear when you remove these beads made from human bones…' He instinctively looked at his at his left wrist and his eyes widen as the bracelet appeared before his eyes. ' No', he thought as he felt a sharp pain on top of his head and his rear. Opening his eyes, he realized he had now two ears (cat ears), and a orange tail of a cat.

Akira, who had watched the whole transformation was in awe as her master's hair changed from light brown to orange, his pupils began slated like a cat's, his eye color changing frown blue to ruby, his human ears disappeared and replaced with two soft looking ears on top of his head, and a tail appear on his rear.

When his transformation had ended, Kyo cried out and collapses, obviously from exhaustion.

Meanwhile in the kitchens, Kagura was being once again lectured by Rin and Ritsu who was dressed up in a poet's clothing and loved to check up his two younger siblings, in how to act loyal to the prince and not chase him around, when she felt all the sudden hot and feverish. She couldn't even make out what her sister was saying and she collapsed to the ground, making her another victim of the curse…

Yuki was in his room, studying of course, after eating his snack of fruits in which Kureno, the royal gardener had grown, had served him, when he heard a little squeak, and he turned and saw a mouse perched on the foot of his bed. Smiling, he returned his attention back toward the book he was reading about the mind of a elder, when he heard several more squeaks and turning around once more he found what looked like a colony of small furry rodents crawling all over his bed. They started to squeak louder and making Yuki grow dizzy and fall from his chair into a peaceful slumber.

Hatori had just entered the infirmary when several people where being wheeled over to the back where Hatsuharu told him that Hiro could be found. When he reached the back he notice that the patients were no other than Ayame, Shigure, Kana, Kisa, Yuki, Rin, Momiji, Kagura, Mine, Ritsu, Hatsuharu, Kureno, all joining Hiro in the curse…. Suddenly there were a couple of screams making Hatori turn to find the cause of this. Of course, it surprised him that it was Akira, but he began to worry when he spotted the now transformed/ passed out prince on her back.

And everybody yelled," Prince Kyo!"

Okay, this is the end of the fourth chapter, and once again I apologize for taking so long. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, even though I think it's now absolute rubbish compared to others…   
Azumi: Hey, you forgot to say, Happy Halloween!   
Everybody including the Furuba cast except Akito, who is locked up in a mental hospital: Happy Halloween! 

So please read and review 'kay?

- silent-insaneminako


	6. Several looks revealed

Hey! It's silent-insaneminako! It's been a while, actually it's been close to….(counts) Woah! Six years- (stops and gulps at all the angry readers that have been waiting for an update) Uhhh….hehehehe…yeah…sorry bout that! But enough about that! New chapter! Please enjoy!

Summary: Due to the to a misunderstanding and cursed by the wicked faerie Akito, Prince Kyo and his servants are turned into demons until the day a woman loves the cursed prince in order to break the curse.

Rating: Pg-13 may have some inappropriate language (maybe a lot from Kyo, Uo, and Black Haru)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did, even though Akito was pretty mean from the beginning, I would have made her Tohru's overprotective sister…XD

Chapter 5: Several looks revealed…

Suddenly there were a couple of screams making Hatori turn to find the cause of this. Of course, it surprised him that it was Akira, but he began to worry when he spotted the now transformed/ passed out prince on her back.

And everybody yelled," Prince Kyo!"

000000

Garnet colored eyes slowly opened, as Kyo slowly sat up groaning, his body aching.

"Glad to see you're okay, your Highness."

The orange-haired lad looked toward the direction of the voice, spotting a worried Hatori.

"What happene-" , he stopped, catching a quick flash of a something orange and slim swishing beside him.

"Well", began the palace doctor, "as you can plainly see, you've now become affected by the curse."

The prince stared at his new furry appendage, slowly reaching out a hesitant hand, and gasped as he felt the soft short fur. Hatori watched before clearing his throat to get the young prince's attention, holding out a small compact mirror.

A bit curious as to why the doctor will give him the reflective glass, he peered at his reflection before letting out another gasp.

"A-A-are those kitty ears!"

"It would appear so- your Highness? Your Highness!"

The prince fainted, falling back into bed.

The doctor sighed and turned to look at the furry canine beside him.

"I just don't know how you manage to stay a bit patient with the prince, Akira."

The response he got was a small snort.

****** Kiddy Time! *********

Haru glanced at the three young children as they sat next to each other on his little brother's bed.

"Don't worry Kisa! I think it suits you." Momijii said, trying to reassure the said girl, who was clearly upset at being given the matching set of tiger ears and tail, while the boy had his soft rabbit ears with a matching cotton tail.

"Blondie's right." Agreed Hiro, a small fluffy tail twitching in irritation on his helplessness on trying to comfort his crush.

"R-r-really?" the girl asked, sniffling, looking at her two friends, the two boys quickly nodding. At their response, she gave them a small smile.

++++++++ Shigure & Ayame++++++++++

The royal stylist was having too much fun, or at least that was Shigure thought as he was being measured. Apparently after Mine's transformation, he was hit with the curse as well, sporting now small grey dog ears and a matching tail.

"Well, this is just fabulous! And I'm sure this is a start of a new trend! I just know I can create a new wardrobe for everyone to match their new features! Don't you agree, 'Gure?"

The said man smiled at his friend, nodding a bit.

"I do, but what about yourself, Aaya?"

The designer blinked, clearly forgetting that he himself just experience his own transformation, his once pale blonde hair, turning a platinum silver shade, and his normal brown eyes turning a pale golden shade, like that of a snake.

"Why, you're absolutely right!"

'_Sometimes it helps to be patient and distracting to amusing people_', thought the novelist as he watched Ayame give out his order's to his assistant for more fabric designs.

88888888888888888888888

Ugh, this chapter sucked, but I promise the next one will be much more correctly written and longer than this one! (dodges the flamed arrows)

Silent-insaneminako


End file.
